


You And Me

by Talking_Dreams_Of_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talking_Dreams_Of_Sterek/pseuds/Talking_Dreams_Of_Sterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's thoughts during his first performance after the untimely death of his best friend, partner in crime, and twin sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of writing I'm posting on here and the first piece of writing I've actually completed in quite a while. This is completely unedited other than spell check so I'm sorry in advance for any and all mistakes.

The beginning was the hardest for me. For the first six months I couldn’t even handle thinking of their music, let alone this song. Not having that second voice blending seamlessly with mine just didn’t feel right. This shouldn't even be that big of a deal after this much time and it was only my family that would be hearing me. No big deal.

_Hiding out in our secret place. In the cupboard where our mom wouldn't find us. Making up stupid words all the day. Our own escape._

I reflexively looked to my right before I could catch myself. Nobody to look at, nobody next to me to make up for the fact that I always stumbled over the first part of the chorus. No little smirk before a familiar hand would reach over and grab mine.

_Same face with a different name. Wishing that UFO's would come and find us. Pointing out every small mistake, through each heartbreak_

If she were here she would have to suppress her stupid giggle snort and pull me closer as I pretended to try to let go even as I gripped her hand tighter. They'd sung (sang?) this song a thousand times in the past but I always tripped over myself here and she always sang just a little bit louder to cover me.

_Where did those days go? We're all growing up so fast. I Wish that we could live forever._

I curled my fingers into a tight fist, almost positive if I were to look there would be angry red crescent marks on my palm.

_Through all the changes there is one thing that will last, it will always be you and me._

I had to will my hand open and let the nostalgia of the lyrics wash over me. A small, sad smile played at my lips as I let the memories wash over me, calming me slightly as I tried to relax into the song.

_Side by side on the motel floor. Waiting up for our daddy to call us._

The smile slipped away from me as I continued, trying my hardest not to focus on the meaning of the words I was singing. Trying not to focus on the stupid "spontaneous" arm slung over my shoulder even though she was almost a full half a foot shorter than me.

_Doesn't matter where we are, home's the two of us._

The second chorus was where somehow the roles would be reversed and she would stumble her words and I would let my voice get just a little bit more powerful. Then it was my turn to pull her closer and try not to laugh as she crossed her eyes at me.

_Where did those days go? We're all growing up so fast. I Wish that we could live forever._

I have to keep it together. No crying this time. I've practiced enough times without breaking down and I damn well won't breakdown right now.

_Through all the changes there Is one thing that will last, it will always be you and me._

I was wrong, this is the hardest part. This was the part that was gonna break me. I can feel the stinging in my eyes that let me know I was losing the battle with myself. The absolute truth in the lyrics was drilling into my heart.

_What would I do without you? It's plain to see, we're Incomplete, without, you and me._

I have to try to finish the song. She was one of the laziest people I've ever known, and getting her to do anything was always a pain, but once you got her going she was like a dog with a bone, impossible to stop until she had completed whatever she set out to do.

_Where did those days go? We're all growing up so fast .I Wish that we could live forever._

My eyes are tearing up. I need to force it back. Self control, I need. Self. Control.

_Through all the changes there Is one thing that will last. It will always be you and me._

I can last two more lines. Two. More. Lines.

_It will always be, you and me._

I can't last.

_You and me._

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with the new album by The Veronicas, especially the closing track You and Me which is the song I took the lyrics from. This happened at 1 in the morning and I don't write as much as I used to and again the only editing was spell check so any and all criticism is very welcome.


End file.
